User blog:BastionMonk/How bad was Peter Ludlow?
Most Jurassic Park fans think that Peter Ludlow was the main villain of the Jurassic Park franchise. The older version of the Ludlow article testifies of that (comparison). Ludlow is appears in an even more evil form in the comics Redemption and Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games II. However, I think this is madness. The Ludlow from the movies isn't nearly as evil as fans want him to see. Ludlow is arrogant Sure, Ludlow is arrogant and snobbish. Carefull. This suit costs more than your education. But so are Sheldon Cooper and doctor House. And everybody likes them. Furthermore, being arrogant doesn't make someone evil. Ludlow ruined Malcolm's carreer Some users said this about Ludlow: First off, he defrauds and slanders Malcolm until the man becomes publicly humiliated, then has the gall to threaten him and call him an ignoramus when confronted about it. That is SO not true. As Ludlow reminds Ian Malcolm: You signed a non-disclosure agreement before you went to the island that expressly forbid you from discussing anything you saw. You violated that agreement. Malcolm KNEW that he would be in trouble when he told the press about the dinosaurs. InGen did what every company with a secret would do, DENY the story. But InGen COULD have done more. You’re lucky we didn’t sue you. But Ludlow DIDN'T. It is not clear whether Ludlow is responsible for the fact that Malcolm lost his job at the university. It seems like InGen only denied what Malcolm said, the university took its own actions. As I understand it, your university revoked your tenure for selling wild stories to the press, I hardly see how that’s my... (fault?) However, Malcolm goes on about that InGen lied about the deaths of three people and misinformed the public. He also complains that Ludlow has ruined his carreer. Then Ludlow walks towards Malcolm and says: It is our board of directors I must look in the eye, not my uncle. Really, you must trust me. These problems of yours are about to be rendered moot. In a few weeks time, they'll be long forgotten. Ludlow was planning to open a dino zoo in San Diego. Once the dinosaurs are shown to the public, everyone would know that Malcolm had been right after all. Malcolm would have got his job back, and all his problems would be over. And this wouldn't happen in a couple of years. Ludlow assured Malcolm is would be a matter of weeks. Ludlow mistreated the dinosaurs In the hunt scene dinosaurs are captured. The music and faces of the Gatherers are supposed to make me feel sad for the dinosaurs. They are captured by nasty men to be imprisoned. The fact that there are 1000s of zoos around the world, shows that capturing animals and keep them in a zoo is not universally considered cruel. Ofcourse, the dinosaurs won't voluntarily walk into the cages side by side. So they have to be captured. Ludlow is evil Remember the scene in which the Hunters meat the Gatherers. What would a real evil greedy villain do when he found the people that destroyed all his expensive equipment and let all the dinosaurs escape. Now watch what Ludlow does. The two thing COULDN'T be more wrong. And it even gets better. When the team starts to walk Malcolm says that Ludlow is dumb and that the disaster in his camp is HIS fault. "I haven’t had a chance to wish you luck with your new business venture. You’re off to a very promising start." "it just comes off like a hustle, doesn’t it? It’s not your fault, they say talent skips a generation. I’m sure your kids’ll be sharp as tacks." If I was Ludlow I would punch Malcolm in his arrogant face. But what does the "evil" "greedy" Ludlow who " who would have shot his grandmother to make a profit."? Ludlow stays calm and doesn't lose his manners. Hammond’s reach exceeded his grasp. Mine does not. Ludlow caused death and destruction Because of EXTREME only-seen-in-jurassic-park-crap stupidity the T. rex escapes from the ship and kills lots of people in San Diego. The same can be said about John Hammond, but no-one consideres him the main villain of the franchise. Ludlow should have known better Malcolm claims that the debacle of Ludlow project was bound to happen. Five years of work and a hundred miles of electrified fence couldn’t prepare the other island, did you actually think a couple dozen Marlboro men would make a difference here? There are 1000s of zoos and prisons around the world in which animals are kept that are as stong, heavy or smart as an average dinosaur. And not a single zoo has been hit by a disaster like Jurassic Park. I think it is very natural that Ludlow thought he could start a dinosaur zoo among them. If Ludlow's plans had succeeded, Eric and Ben didn't have to use illegal boats to see dinosaurs. But alas for Ludlow, in the Jurassic Park universe Mother Nature magically causes disaster in any zoo that contains animals that humans have created. Category:Blog posts